Divine Knight
The Divine Knight, also known as Angel and Angel Knight, is a special playable class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, both versions of ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'', Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Angels are holy creatures wielding divine power, and usually aligned Lawful. They can vary in nature and origin: some are born in Heaven, some are the reincarnated form of a virtuous warrior, and some are artificially created through necromancy and forbidden technology. ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Recruitment Overview Statistics [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment Overview Statistics Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Recruitment Human units with the Archangel's Feather emblem, 215 HP, 66 MP, 81 INT, 88 AGI, and Lawful alignment can transmigrate into Angel Knights by dying and being resurrected in battle, either with an Altar of Resurrection or the Resurrection spell; this last step has a random chance of working, the higher the unit's biorythm the greater the rate of success. Recruitable enemy Angel Knights can also appear in the following locations: * Ostorea Crypt (Path A, Battle #19) * Charadrius (Path B, Battle #21) * Angel's Headstone - Garden of Memories (Path A/B, Battle #24) * Angel's Headstone - Hall of Conviction (Path A/B, Battle #25) Lobelia, a special Angel Knight character, can be recruited in Ardea after defeating Rimmon at Rebanada. Note that she will refuse to join if Saia is in the party at the same time. Overview * Favored Weapon: Rapier. * Favored Armor: Shields, Heavy Armor. The Angel Knight is a special generic class. Combining the better qualities of the Valkyrie and Knight classes with the Hawkman's Flying mobility, this class can be a valuable asset for any player party; however, it has the most demanding requirements of any class, and conversion has a semi-random chance. Like in previous entries, only Lawful units can be converted into Angel Knights, but unlike before there's no gender restriction. This class foregoes magic completely in favor of two unusual skills, Poignant Melody (Virtue; 20 SP, RNG 6, AOE 1-5) which heals the HP and MP/SP of Undead units, and Banish (Virtue; 25 SP, RNG 7, AOE 1-5) which deals damage and has the same effect as Exorcism. The true highlight of this class is their passive ability, which increases the Mental Gauge of nearby allies by +1 regardless of type or species. This also makes them prime sacrifices for the Snapdragon sword, as it acquires the Angel Knight's ability and element. Out of all playable classes, they do best with the Divine Armaments set, which also makes for great endgame gear. It must be noted that Angel Knights cannot reclass ever again, and they're are considered dead for story purposes, such being the case of any converted special characters; for this reason Alphonse is completely barred from conversion in the first place. Their multiple qualities make Angel Knights an amazing addition to any player party, and the player can even get the pre-classed Lobelia under the right conditions. As for human units, the Cleric class in particular has the desired stat growths for quickest transmigration. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Recruitment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX3Tv-9hY2A Overview Statistics Skills & Abilities See Also * Cherubim * Seraph * Dark Angel Gallery PLC AngelKnight.jpg|The Angel Knight's render in PLC Angel.png|The Angel's artwork in MOTBQ Localization External Links * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova * Skill FAQ by Coineineagh * Class FAQ by Were_Tiger Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes Category:Female Classes